While engine and cylinders are often formed by chrome plating, it is desirable to use a plated coating which contains a dispersed eutectoid substance and phosphorus and, in particular, a Ni--P--SiC plated coating which contains nickel and phosphorus and in which the silicon carbon eutectoid is dispersed. This plating provides excellent lubricity and frictional properties.
Although such plating has desirable properties, the nature of the plating must compete with the desire to increase the speed of the plating process.
Historically, plating processes were relatively slow and, therefore, were not possible in a general assembly line environment. Accordingly, parts to be plated were removed from the assembly line, transported to plating treatment locations and later retransported and replaced on the assembly line. This obviously is undersirable.
Thus, there is needed an improved plating method, which will provide for a plating surface having the desired characteristics, within the time restraints of a high speed plating process.